


A Case in Possible Attraction and Dominant/Submissive Behavior

by Ratty-Rodent (Rat2rrj)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I think blue is gonna have external junk Bc that's kinda my thing, My eyes tell me she's green Idk if it's the lighting or what, This ain't gonna be anything grand it's just gonna be porn, chapter one is set up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Ratty-Rodent
Summary: The two homeworld zircons we see in The Wanted event getting it on before a random case





	1. Beginning Statements

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Zircon Smut Character Study](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/294636) by Whydontwehavesomefun. 



The lime-tinted Zircon grinned menacingly.  
"You really think you can stand up to MY prosecuting experience?" Before Blue Zircon could utter a rebuttal, her rival continued. "This isn't a court floor. I'm calling the shots right now. Remove your lower modifiers." 

"E-excuse me?!" Blue Zircon choked out. "This is every kind of indecent! We don't have much time before this trial is to start-" Before she could continue her tirade about time management and accurate usage of informative files, her fellow tugged her forward by the tie and pulled her into a dip. 

"Then we should make use of what time we do have, assuredly?" Blue Zircon huffed at the sudden closeness. She had heard of the prowess of her soon-to-be rival, but mostly a confidence of information-figuring, not intimate encounters. Albeit unnecessarily, she gulped. 

"I'll even make it worth your while," the green-hued Zircon added. 

"I-I suppose." 

In the few encounters she engaged in, Blue Zircon had admittedly a low expectation of what was to come, metaphorically or literally speaking. She knew where her passion lie, in combining undoubtable fact with possibility into a framed case, not so much impassioned relations with other photon forms. She did have access to... relevant files in her eyeglass for personal use, but her downtime to peruse more than a light collection was rare. Not that her fellow could have much positive to say regarding such a factoid. 

The Yellow-aligned Zircon swung their dip to the point of Blue Zircon's rear grazing the metal at their feet. 

"Strip." 

Blue Zircon almost huffed again in a wide-eyed start. She knew they shouldn't be engaging in such acts before a trial, simple or not. What would the higher-ups say? Could their status mean anything in the wake of Homeworld's emphasis on the best possible use of resources, tangible or otherwise? 

"Get your head into this trial between the lawyer caste, do you plead guilty to an attraction to submission in a case you have a limited amount of resources regarding? Awaiting plaintiff response." 

"I- u-uh, not relevant? What does attraction or relation have to do with a case? We're supposed to be unbiased presenters of fact and ability, not tumbling each other's rocks over something meaningless!" 

"Meaningless? That's not what I'm reading. From the darkened color in your face and the far-away introspection of your gaze, you possess full cognition over connections regarding image files you might or might not have in your Zircon-standard information glass. Feigning ignorance will only weaken your case." 

Dang she's good. Why does her hyper-introspection always precede her?! 

Blue Zircon stuttered at the tightening of her tie's knot around her throat and the tug at her waistband. 

"We have even less time now. Give yourself a brief recess and let your form give a defense response."


	2. Rebuttle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this got angry (ft homeworld style ableism and caste degradation)

Dropping her the rest of the way, Green Zircon smirked and stepped away, stretching sensually. 

Blue Zircon composed herself with a pinch to her nose and a steadfastness in her eyes. She could play this game. Winning and losing didn't matter in a physical encounter, she reminded herself. Just what each party got out of the meeting. She could even tease herself, if she so wanted. But truth be told, she didn't. Just an acceptable end to a sudden encounter would do. 

Blue Zircon hooked a digit into her waistband and tugged at an angle. A tease in the name of her pride, though, and to express her distaste with being taken for granted would apply. Her fellow raised an eyebrow but remained silent for a moment, crafting a rebuttal for the expressed statement. 

"Time is a concept YOU brought up," she reminded. 

Blue Zircon paused a moment, savoring the burn of hidden anger in her new rival's gaze before tugging her lower modifiers further. In her distraction, the tentacle she attempted to morph barely pronounced itself between her thighs, size aside. 

The other Zircon restrained a snort. 

Focus on the body if the personality rubs you the wrong way, Blue Zircon reminded herself. Yet, pornographic files and possible partners were two completely different pieces of data. 

"Can't seem to rise to the occasion? Are you even able to shapeshift beyond the depth of a freshly minted pearl?" 

Blue Zircon's shoulders stiffened, fists balling and teeth bared. 

Despite her fellow refusing to remove rear from floor, Green Zircon froze at the rage pronounced before her. 

"I may prefer submissive positions on occasion but that fact does not invoke my disrespectful treatment. This is my only warning. If I'm demeaned in any other non-role way, your reputation is on the line." Blue Zircon's steely gaze reflected her earnesty clearer than her information glass ever could. 

Green Zircon's tension eased as she mulled upon the threat. She nodded. 

"I... I got caught up in a tangent. I'm sorry. It won't happen again." 

Blue Zircon relaxed as well. She hated snarling out like an insulted Quartz, but sometimes one had to in order to survive. 

"Let's start again please," she requested.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am working on it yall I promise


End file.
